This invention relates to a toilet training device and, more particularly, to a device for training toddlers in orderly habits of discharging urine and stool as well.
Toilet training is usually initiated when the toddler is about 18 months old. The toddler under training is not able to tell the timing for discharging urine and stool. For this reason, the trainer usually would guess the timing for the toddler, and the trainer would put the toddler on the training device. However, it is quite often that the toddler's timing is out of phase with the trainer's guessed timing. As a result, the toddler must usually be forced to try to discharge even though the toddler has very little elimination to be discharged. It is naturally that the toddler would react with hostility toward such enforced peroid on the training device. Described in the U.S. Pat. No. to Hix 3,268,916, the muscial device have been employed on training devices to reward the toddler with music and to signal the trainer with the same music when the elimination begins. Unfortunately, such devices heretofore have not been fully successful. First, it would neither reward the toddler with music nor signal the trainer with the same music if just the solid stool is discharged. It is common that the toddler would discharge just the urine at one time and just the stool at some other time. Secondly, it would not reward the toddler with anything while the toddler is sitting on the training device, especially, when the toddler's timing is out of phase with the trainer's guessed timing for discharging elimination. Thirdly, the trainer has to remember to rewind the music box after each use. Fourthly, the minimum amount of urine required to trigger the music box is not adjustable. Fifthly, the build-in music box is not interchangeable with other kind of entertaining devices.
Therefore, it is a broad object of this invention to provide a toilet training device using the state-of-art electronic devices and the modern philosophy in training to provide improved training of toddlers in orderly habits of discharging urine and stool as well.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device with a battery-powered toy to provide an audible signal and a mechanical motion when elimination begins.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device, as an incentive to use, a toy for the toddler to play with while the toddler is sitting on the training device.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device having the best sanitary features.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device with minimum maintanence and without any spring to be rewound.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device capable of giving a signal even when just the solid stool is discharged.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device with a mean of control for adjusting the amount of elimination required to reward the toddler and to signal the trainer with an audible signal and a mechanical motion.
Another object is to provide a toilet training device with a mean for interchanging the entertaining devices to be used to reward the toddler and to signal the trainer.